Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source, a method of manufacturing the light source, and a method of mounting the light source.
Description of Related Art
There are known semiconductor devices in which a supporting substrate is disposed on a mounting substrate (for example, see JP 2001-210746 A and JP 2004-259798 A).
JP 2001-210746 A discloses a ceramics multilayer wiring substrate to which bump conductors are bonded. As the bump conductors, solder balls are used.
JP 2004-259798 A discloses that, a semiconductor chip, a first chip supporting substrate supporting the semiconductor chip, a second chip supporting substrate on which the first chip supporting substrate is formed are disposed on a mounting substrate. Bump electrodes are formed at the second chip supporting substrate. The second chip supporting substrate is connected to the mounting substrate via the bump electrode. As the bump electrodes, solder balls are used.
However, the bumps made of solder balls cannot provide sufficient bonding strength between the ceramics multilayer wiring substrate and the mounting substrate.